One Minute Oneshots
by Around here somewhere
Summary: One shots that usually will pertain to an episode or something. Usually a scene that I thought of to go along with an episode, or something stupid that just came out of my head that I think you guys will like. :) This just being a singular place to put them for enjoyment. Make Jam. Perfect Words. Wrong Address.
1. Make Jam

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal, or it's characters – everything belongs to the fabulous Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: Ok, guys. It's a one-shot because It's literally one scene I wish had happened within the last episode (2x12). But, Mellie had to just go and be Mellie. Enjoy :)

Make Jam.

"Louise! Tell Tom and Hal I would like to go out. And bring me my coat," Fitz called as he got up from the couch.

Why didn't Cyrus get it? He was leaving Mellie, he wanted to do right by Olivia, finally, and that meant a divorce. Olivia had been destroyed in this, and that was on him - he was going to make it right. He didn't care about his presidency, so the polling numbers that Cyrus had just brought him were a complete waste of time and energy. Olivia deserved more, and he was going to give it to her - he couldn't let her ride off into the sunset with that prick - for what? A job? The American people would either get over it, or they would force him to resign, either way - they'd live. He wouldn't. Olivia wouldn't.

"Sir, where are you going?" Cyrus asked, as if he were some innocent child.

"To see Olivia," He said as he put on his suit jacket, "In broad daylight."

"I don't think so, sir," Cyrus said, getting up and starting towards him.

"She's upset, I want to see her," Fitz replied as he struggled a little with his jacket - as if it were as simple as that, "Louise!"

"Fitz!" Cyrus said angrily - actually using his name, "The numbers don't lie. This can. Not. Happen."

"It's happening, so get your head around it," Fitz raised his voice to match Cy's.

"Yes, sir?" She said as she walked into the room.

"Tom and Hal, please, Louise," He said as he shot a look over at Cyrus - knowing that he wouldn't dare say anything in her presence, "We're done here, Cyrus."

Cyrus left in a grumbling huff and Louise took the hint that she should follow him out. Fitz leaned back on the desk, waiting for Tom and Hal. Why was it so concerning to Cyrus that Olivia was upset and he was going to see her? Why wasn't Cyrus more concerned that Olivia was upset? Off the top of his head, Cyrus was the only man who loved Olivia almost as much as he did. Olivia loved him too, which was why it bothered Fitz so much that Cyrus didn't seem to care that she was upset.

"You called for us, Sir?" Tom asked as they walked into the room, and Fitz motioned for Hal to close the door behind them.

"Are we visiting Miss Pope this afternoon?" Hal asked, somewhat snarky, as always.

"Actually, I am," Fitz told him and Tom made a face like he was bracing for impact, "And don't worry, Hal - I know who you really answer to. It took me a little while - but why do you think i've made sure you were on my detail since I figured it out? Why didn't I just have you fired?"

"Sir, I-"

"Save it, Hal," Fitz told him, "I don't care."

"Sir," said Tom, and Fitz looked over at him, appreciatively, "Are you sure this is a good idea, leaving the White House? Given what's happened recently?"

"They've already shot me in the head, Tom," Fitz was very casual about it, "What more can they do? Look, Olivia's upset, I need to make sure she's ok."

"Where is she?" Tom asked, his ears perking up as Fitz told him that she was upset.

"I can Louise call her office earlier," Fitz said, "Apparently one of her minions told her that she wasn't in. So, I believe she's at her apartment - but I have to make a quick stop before we go. Hal, you wouldn't mind running into a grocery store for me - would you? That way you can tell Mellie everything about it?"

"What am I getting sir?"

"Jam, raspberry jam," He told him as he led the way out of the oval.

They took him out the back and into his armored streetcar. They hated taking him out like this, and he knew that they did, but he needed to see his Livy. He had been shot walking into his birthday party - probably his most public appearance all year, security was everywhere. It didn't matter where he was - if someone was out to get him - which he doubted they were, they would get him. It would only be a matter of time, and any time that he had left, he wanted it to be spent with Olivia. He wanted to make her happy, he hated to hear that she was so upset the night before.

They pulled up to the back of her apartment building, and Hal ran ahead of them to make sure the path to her door was clear. He gave them a signal from the window nearest her door, and Tom escorted him into the building. Fitz held the jar of jam in his coat pocket, taking a deep breath. He hadn't seen her since his press conference, she was back at Pope and Associates. He knew he wasn't going to be able to convince her to come back to the White House, but maybe he could just talk to her. He needed some sort of sign as to what she was thinking - and that was something that he could only get by seeing her in person. It didn't matter if she was going to choose to marry Edison, he was still leaving Mellie - and he was going to fight for her until she filed a restraining order. He was not giving up.

They got up to the door, and he knocked. No one came to the door, so he tried the handle, which gave absolutely no resistance. He knelt down as the door just about swung open and realized that it had already been picked and his heart sank down through his knees. He walked into the door like he was on a mission. Tom and Hal, realizing what had happened followed him in, closing the door behind him. Nothing was misplaced inside. They realized it was fine.

"Livy?" Fitz called as he ran through every room, "Liv?"

He popped his head into the bedroom, and saw a lump in the bed. He could see her head on her pillow, her body all scrunched up and in a ball. He wondered a little bit whether or not she had gotten up at all that day, then he noticed her shoes by the door. She had gone out for a minute or two, then come back - and crawled right back into bed. He froze in the doorway, he could feel her eyes on him. He started taking off his coat, putting it on a nearby chair, taking the jam out of his pocket.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he slipped off his shoes and put the Jam down to take off his suit jacket, too, "You can't be here. It's the middle of the day - why would you.."

"The woman I love is upset," He said as he picked the jam back up and walked over to the bed, setting it down on the nightstand, "I brought you a present."

"Jam? I hate jam," She said, looking over at the jar.

"I know," He said softly as he spotted the diamond ring on her nightstand, fighting the urge to pick it up and chuck it out the window, "Slide over."

She didn't argue, which surprised him a little bit. He wondered if it was because she wanted him to hold her as bad as he wanted to do the holding, or if she just didn't have the energy to argue. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer as he laid down next to her, lifting up the sheets to get right in beside her. He had never seen her like this, and he never wanted to again. It was sort of scaring him how unresponsive she was, but he wouldn't show fear. She had been strong for so long, it was time for him to be the strong one. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight, she didn't fight him and simply buried her head into his shoulder.

"So what's this about making jam?" He asked her and she started to cry into his shoulder, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Livy, what's going on?"

"I did something bad," She said vaguely, and he raised his eyebrows at her, "I can't go into details."

"Ok," He said, taking a deep breath as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "Well, making jam is a skill, but you know there's these fantastic things called grocery stores that sell it. Brave, beautiful, smart, brilliant, gorgeous, love of my life fixers? You can't buy those at the grocery store - actually there's only one of them in the entire world. So, if you're running away to make jam, I'm coming with you."

"You can't make jam," She told him.

"Neither can you," He pointed out as she looked up at him, "Now this bad thing you did, can I know what it is?"

"No."

"C'mon, let me play fixer," He said, looking down at her seriously.

"You can't fix this."

"Livy, I'm the President of the United States," He reminded her, "I can fix anything you might have done wrong."

"It's too big," She replied, and he nodded.

"Ok," He said, as he took a deep breath, "I'll just hold you for a while then, if that's ok?"

"Ok," She said helplessly and he kissed her forehead.

"You just let me know whatever I can do to help."


	2. Perfect Words

A/N: So this is completely and utterly a take off on the funeral scene (2x13) that had us all balling like babies, No one likes babies ;) A love like Olitz is not for a the faint of heart...Also this is a holy Fitz, what was he thinking? (More like my wishful thinking of what I hope he was thinking) Enjoy :)

Perfect Words

"Hi," He had seen her when she entered - and tried to keep his distance.

"Hello," He said, trying to keep his eyes on the eulogy.

It was sad really, that he was putting so much effort into giving a good eulogy for such an evil woman. A woman who had tried so hard to ruin all of them. Olivia, Cyrus, Him, Mellie. Mellie had just given birth to a brand new baby, and no matter how much of an unfit mother she was, she was his mother. She was the mother of all his children - and he couldn't let her burn, no matter how much he wanted to. Cyrus was his friend, or at least as close as he could think of ever remember having - Cyrus did a lot of crap for the sake of him. Then, there was Olivia - he probably wouldn't have done anything about it if she wasn't involved. He couldn't let Verna, a woman Olivia thought of as a mentor, burn her. He couldn't let Olivia burn for anything, particularly this. Verna's words ringed in his ears, "_You made us **l****ove you**, you made us so devoted with your charm. We would do anything for you. We sold our souls for you._"

He had made her love him, he had made her love him. He had charmed, and worked his way into her heart. Then he had cried in her arms, wanting to be president. He knew that Olivia would do anything for him, he knew that she wouldn't have wanted to do it. The rigging. He knew she felt guilty for getting involved with him, she blamed herself for not being able to catch what was wrong with the campaign in time. But couldn't she have believed in him a little too? What was the worst thing that would happen if he didn't win? He'd be depressed, but he'd have left Mellie - He'd be with Olivia now, and none of this would have been a problem.

"I'm sure your eulogy will be wonderful," She told him, stepping closer, "You always find the perfect words."

"Did you need something?" He asked, still trying not to look at her - afraid he would lose his nerve if he did.

"I just wanted to say, I gave the ring back. Told Edison I wouldn't marry him," His heart sank she took a break, "I'll wait for you, Fitz. For as long as you need."

He couldn't let her wait for him, he didn't deserve her. She had covered up rigged the election, sure - but it wasn't her idea. He knew it wasn't, it was Hollis' and the rest of the snakes had convinced her into it - he had helped. They had given her a way to give him exactly what he wanted, what he told her he wanted. It hurt that she thought he couldn't do it by himself, but she was scared. He was a mess after his father died, she knew that he had to prove him wrong. She wanted to make sure it happened. He understood that, he had killed Verna. He had killed a woman, she was dying yes, and she was about to ruin the woman he loved, yes. He had still killed her. He had held her oxygen mask above her head, and held her hands firm. He would get away with it to - but he couldn't tell Olivia.

He couldn't tell her that he had killed Verna, the woman she looked up to more than anyone in the world, while she was already on her death bed. He couldn't tell her what Verna was capable of - that she was the one who had tried to kill him. He couldn't tell Olivia that Verna, who had proved over the years to everyone that she thought of Olivia as a daughter would sell her out like that. Verna would have had no punishments, but it would have destroyed Olivia, it would have destroyed everyone. This way, he was the only one destroyed. Olivia would go on and find someone else, she could if he stopped asking her to stick around. She could be happy, with someone else if he just pushed her so far away that she never wanted to come back.

"Oh, that, yeah," He said, perfect words, perfect words to make her hate him as much as she should, "I changed my mind about that."

"Ah, What?" She sounded confused, hurt - like she had misunderstood what he had said.

He had an out, he could stop the madness. He could keep Verna's murder to himself and have the life he wanted. He could go through with the divorce, step down as president - seeing as he really wasn't president anyways. He could go away with Liv - make Jam. But he couldn't. He couldn't lay in bed at night next to her and not even let her in on the fact that she was sleeping next to a monster. He couldn't tell her either, he couldn't tell her what he was - that would hurt a lot more than what he would say to her now. Letting her know she was wrong about him, and she sold her political soul for him. He couldn't tell her that he was a monster, he knew what it felt like to be proven wrong about someone. That was just election rigging too, that had nothing on murder.

"Don't," He paused, the words getting stuck in his throat, "wait for me."

"Fitz-"

"I don't know what I was thinking. Screwing your mistress is one thing, but marrying her? That's political suicide, really. I mean, you believe my presidency's more important than anything else - you must. You worked _so_ hard to get me here."


	3. Wrong Address

A/N: Hey guys just a little scene that I thought of off of episode 2x13... Thought you guys might like it... a sort of what if... :) Enjoy

Wrong Address

One more stroke and it would all fall away, one more stroke and she wouldn't feel it anymore. Her emotional pain from Fitz would completely fade - transition into physical pain. Physical pain she could handle. With each stroke she could feel it changing even if it was only for the moment. She swam, holding her breath until it hurt, then holding it in for a few seconds more before taking a breath. She kept pushing her arms until they started to ache, then kept going as she started to go numb. Numbness was her goal, for her whole body. Sue kept kicking until all she could feel was the water around her - and the way Fitz's hands had felt on her were starting to fade too. Her whole brain was starting to slow down - all she could focus on was how beautiful the water looked in front of her - how peaceful it was.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the Lifeguard at the pool managed to catch her attention, "We're closing in a couple minutes. We need you to get out of the pool so we can start closing it up for the night."

"Ok," She said, going to hoist herself up on the edge - but then not having the strength to do so.

She floated over towards the stairs and walked up onto the concrete tiles around the pool. Her legs felt like jelly, she could feel herself starting to wobble as she went to the bench, took her swim cap off, and grabbed her water bottle. She had to sit for a minute, but she knew if she sat down there it would be a full ten minutes before she had the strength to stand up again. She could feel the chlorine starting to eat at her skin, she took a drink of water, and headed for the showers.

She was walking out to her car after she had showered and stashed her stuff in her locker for the next time. She really had to find a place that was open later into the night. She had finally found something that helped, something that she could pass of as healthy, but it was of no use if she couldn't do it late at night. That was when she was in the most pain, when she felt it the most.

"Miss Pope," She heard a familiar voice as she reached her car - her hand on the driver's side handle.

"Go home, Tom," She said as she opened the door - not even looking behind her as Tom stepped out of the shadows.

"He'd like to see you."

"You're playing messenger?" Olivia said, throwing her stuff into the front seat, slamming the door again.

"Yes, Miss Pope,"' He said respectfully as Olivia crossed her arms, leaning back against her car.

"Ok, well why don't you give him a message for me?" Olivia said, "You can tell him that if he wants to see me than he can come find me himself. Also, you can tell him I'm not some booty call he can send you out to retrieve. If he wants that, I'm sure you can stop by some street corner and get that for him. Because, I was not, am not, and never will be his whore. Which is exactly how he treated me today - so tell hom he can handle himself on his own now, ok Tom? And while you're at it, tell him that he needs to get a grip, he smelled like alcohol all through that christening and tell hom that both he and I know that's not a good plan because I will not even entertain saving his ass again like I did last time. You got all that, Tom? Do you need anything repeated?"

"No," He said, shifting rather awkwardly.

"You got all of that?"

"He doesn't have to."

A voice like velvet came from the car parked next to her's. the back window of which was ever so slightly cracked. Her breath caught in ber throat as the door opened a crack and Tom dismissed himself from the situation. Olivia couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. Tom was the agent Fitz trusted more than any other - therefore he got some of the worst tasks.

"Get in the car," Fitz said from in the car - Olivia still had no sight of him, he was simply a disembodied voice to her.

"No," She said defiantly.

"Would you stop being such a pain in the ass and get in the damn car?"

"Hell no."

There was silence. Olivia was a little scared, but at the same time she had no idea of what to do. She felt the impulse to get into her car and drive away, but she didn't. Either sue wouldn't or couldn't, she really didn't have the mental capacity to figure out which one it was. She was leaning more towards couldn't - he had come out to find her. She had been thinking in the back of her head for months how much she just wanted him to show up randomly like he used to do.

She heard him sigh heavily from the backseat as the door opened a little more. She could now see his face in the dim light of he street lights that were keeping the parking lot from being pitch black. He looked depressed, like he had been that day at the funeral.

"Please, just get into the car, Olivia," He said, she could hear the strain in his voice as he fought to keep it calm, "I need to talk to you."

"I thought you were done," She said, anger rising up in her, "Screwing the mistress is one thing, but actually talking to her? Hearing her out? Letting her speak? Well, I assume that would be political suicide. Don't you think so, Fitz?"

"That's why I'm here," He told her, rather defeated, "Would you stop calling yourself that? You're no mistress, and you're no whore - I'm sorry for what happen earlier, and I'm sorry for saying that to you. It was cruel."

It was hardly a heartfelt apology, but he was waving a white flag, a tiny white flag, but it was still something. He knew she couldn't say no to him, he had demonstrated that many times. She wished she had the strength of will to prove him wrong, but she didn't. She pushed the button to lock up her car and slipped dejectedly into the backseat with him.

"Thank you," He said, forcing his manners into play as she shut the door behind herself, he rolled up the window.

"Now what do you want, Mr. President?" She asked, very business like.

"I - I - I need you, Livy," He stared down at his shoes, like he was ashamed of it, "I'm not proud of it, and I'm not happy about it either. I can't trust you because of what happened, but I need you because you were always the one person who told it to me straight - with the exception of this Defiance business. Which is why I need to hear your explanation of it. I may not he able to tell when you're hiding something that you don't want me to know - but I can tell when you're lying to my face. So go ahead, tell me what happened, tell me why you betrayed me like that."

"Hollis came to Cy and I about it on the campaign plane," Olivia started off, "You weren't doing well in the polls, but we didn't take it very seriously. Then Verna was on board, and then Mellie. Cyrus was next - I didn't want to. They were going to do it without me, then Cyrus said it had to be unanimous."

"So you gave in?" He asked accusingly, "Just like that? Oh, let's just rig an election?"

"It wasn't like that, Fitz," Olivia said, "Cyrus came to me - You were going to lose, and it was my fault. I failed you."

"I wouldn't have seen it that way."

"I know," She said, looking into his eyes, "you would have lost. You would have left Mellie then, you would have come away with me. But ir would be tainted. You would have thought you failed me, that you failed yourself. You wouldn't have been the same. I couldn't let it happen, so I fixed it. I pulled the trigger, it's my fault. I should have been the sane one at that table. Verna was desperate, Cyrus is and always has been power hungry. Mellie - all she's ever wanted was to be First Lady. Hollis would do anything if it meant someone high up owed him a favor. It was me - if we weren't together - if I wasn't so emotionally invested in the outcome - I would have shut it down. I was the one who knew better...I'm sorry."

"I sent a team of Seals to the wrong address to save some CIA hostages today," He said, "I ran it by Mellie first - if I had run it by you, you would have told me it was a stupid idea, that I should wait."

"I would have."

"I need that," He said, slowly, "And you took it away from me."

"Fitz..."

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you, Liv," He said, taking a deep breath, "I just don't know how I can learn to trust you again. You're the only one that I want too again."

"Fitz..."

"Just get out of the car, Liv..."


End file.
